Disney Orphanage
by Animation101
Summary: It s not really an orphanage. It s a place where I live with my 16 other brothers. Brothers being quoted. What do I mean? Well, read to find out. (GENDERBENT DISNEY PRINCESS AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Disney Orphanage**

**Chapter 1: Introducing Myself**

Um Hello… Uh….. I don`t know why I`m writing this but I might as well tell my story. My name is Joseph. I`m the son to my mother and father. My mother is a scientist and my dad goes to an office job. We have a pretty big house for reasons I'll tell later.

It was nice in my early years of childhood until…something happened….. One day in her lab, my mom made a serum that once placed on the ground opened to other worlds. Note: Yeah that seems weird but just roll with it.

Well, instead of people going in things got sucked out. So that`s why I have 16 'brothers'. They are all from different time periods and worlds mostly medieval. I might as well introduce them one by one.

First up is Snow. We call him that because we don`t know his actual name. He once lived with 7 dwarfs and he took care of them. He once took an apple from an old guy that tried to kill him. He`s fine and nice but can be way too trusting of people.

Next is Asher. He was a servant boy to some rotten family but with the help of mice….and a fairy godfather…He went to a ball and married a princess. He`s also nice but he`s kind of a clean freak.

Next is Briar. Again we don`t actually know his real name. He was cursed when he was a baby by this mean green guy. So, he had to live in the forest with these three fairies. But then he met a princess. Then when he got back to the castle, he fell asleep for a long time until the princess kissed him. He`s also nice but sleeps too much and has trouble picking clothes. Sometimes some of the guys offer to sew a shirt for him that has two colors but he`s deathly afraid of that.

Next is Aryn. He used to (and when he touches water) to be a mermaid. Ok, it`s technically merman but we tease him about that. When he used to be a merman, he collected human junk. But then saved a princess and fell in love. So he went to this sea wizard who said he had three days with legs to be with the princess. The only catch (Heh. Fish Puns.) is that he couldn`t speak. Later, he and the princess fell in love and got married and his voice back. He`s also very nice but he calls things different things like one time he took all of the forks and brought into the bathtub with him and called them dinglehoppers. We also can`t have seafood because of him.

Next is Belson. He was the son of an inventor. One day, the inventor got lost and went to a lonely castle but got captured by a beast. Belson offered himself for his mother. So they traded. As time passed, Belson and the beast became friends. The beast let her go to see her mother. But then this mean girl wanted to kill the beast because she wanted to date Belson…. So after Belson kissed the almost dead beast. It turned out the beast was a princess and they got married. Also something about dancing candlesticks…. He can be a little bossy but he`s nice. He`s a bookworm. Every other day we go to the library for Belson to go get a new book.

Next is Jasmond. He was from some place called Agrabah. It`s in the desert. He was the son of a sultana who wanted to marry him off to a girl. He snuck out of the palace to the market and met this girl called Allie. They were friends but the guards found them Allie was thrown in the dungeon. Jasmond was really mad about that. But then he saw this princess called Ali. They fell in love and it turned out Allie was really Ali who had found a magic lamp in a cave. But then his royal advisor stole the lamp and became sultana. But then Allie saved the day and they got married. (I`m seeing a running theme…) He`s cool because he has a flying carpet and a tiger. One time Jasmond said I could fly the carpet but then crashed into a tree.

Next is Pocahon. He was a Native American in colonial times. He met this girl called Joanna Smith. They fell in love but one of the other colonial girls called a Native American girl by mistake. So then the Native Americans thought it was smith and tried to kill her. But then Pocahon saved her. Joanna was hurt so he had to go back to England. So they didn`t get married. He can be nice and spends a lot of time in the woods. He talks to the animals and trees. Come to think of it lots of the guys speak to animals. Only three or four don`t.

Next is Esmund. He`s a gypsy. He made friend with this hunchback girl. But her 'dad' wanted to exterminate all of the gypsies. But then they stopped him. The hunchback girl loved Esmund but Esmund loved this guard guy. He`s cool but he`s into goats. Like a lot. It`s weird.

Next is Meg. This is also a girl name that we tease him about. He`s Greek. He meets Hercula from Greek mythology. But worked for Hadea. She eventually fell in love with Hercula though. He died for like a minute but then Hercula saved her and they got married. He`s one of the ones that doesn`t talk to animals but can be a little jerkish if he wants too.

Next is Rapunz. Sounds like a name for a rapper, I know. He was the son to a king and queen but got stolen by this guy who found his hair was magic and could spread eternal youth. He locked him away in a tower for lots of years to grow his hair out. His only friend was a lizard but then met a thief who crashed there after stealing a crown. Rapunz knocks her out with a frying pan and says he`ll give her back the crown if she brings him to see the glowing lanterns that are released into the sky every year on his birthday. She agrees and they fall in love on the way. But when the evil guy from earlier steals Rapunz, the thief chases after but gets stabbed. To prevent the evil guy from using his hair, the thief cuts it off and it turns brown and the evil guy dies. Then they get married. He also eventually grew back his long blonde hair. He`s nice but uses up a lot of paint, a lot of frying pans, and a LOT of hairbrushes.

Next is Merric. He`s from Scotland. He was to be married off to some suitors by his dad but he wants to be free. So he went to a wizard and asked if he could change his fate. He was given a magic potion and was told to bring it to his dad. So he did but then his dad turned into a bear. So then they changed him back after bonding and stuff. He`s cool but can be out there and has a thing for bows and arrows. The only book he reads is The Hunger Games.

Next is Jake. He`s from England. He went to the jungle to research gorillas. But he met this jungle girl who thought she was a gorilla. They bond and fall in love and decide to stay and live in the jungle with her. He`s nice and like`s to research things and takes lots of notes.

Next is Kido. He`s from Atlantis. Yes, that Atlantis. He met this group of explorers and fell in love with one of them named Mila. Kido taught Mila about Atlantis. So then Mila decided to stay with Kido. He`s cool and athletic and can build weird gadgets. He even tried teaching us how to speak Atlantian.

Next is Tian. He is an African American from the 20s. He worked hard to open his very own restaurant. He went to a costume party and saw a frog who asked him for a kiss since he was dressed as a prince. He kissed the frog but got turned into a frog since he really wasn`t a prince. The frog got cursed because she was a princess who had been tricked by this woman who did voodoo. They get chased into the swamp and go see a person called Dada Odie who tells them by midnight the mayor's son is technically a prince of Mardi gras so the frog has to kiss her. After defeating the voodoo person, it`s already midnight and they can`t change back so the two frogs marry but then revert to humans because Tian was technically a prince. He can be a little bossy but is a very good cook. He cooks for us when my mom's at work.

Finally are Andy and Elson. Now these two are actually brothers. Now their story is Elson has ice powers. When they were little Andy and Elson would play with his snow powers. But by mistake Elson hit Andy in the head and he got a white streak in his hair. His parents told Elson to wear gloves and separate the two to prevent another accident. Some trolls also made Andy forget his brother had snow powers. So on Elson's coronation to be king, Andy falls in love with a girl he just met named Hanna. And Elson gets overwhelmed when Andy confronts him so Elson makes it Eternal winter and runs to the mountains. Andy chases after with the help of an ice seller named Krista. Elson then accidently freezes Andy`s heart so Krista takes him to the trolls who tells him that they only way to thaw is with an act of true love. So Andy goes to Hanna but it turns out all she wanted was to take over. So when Andy freezes he protects Elson from Hanna. And Elson hugs Andy which causes him to thaw and the eternal winter to go away. Andy can be a little goofy but he is very nice. Elson is mostly serious but can be fun with the whole snow thing.

So enough introductions, here`s what happened today. I awoke in my room. I yawned and stretched. I looked around. I didn`t hear anything. I shrugged maybe I`m the first one today I thought. I opened my door quietly and shut it quietly too. I slowly headed down the stairs when….. "BOO!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disney Orphanage**

**Chapter 2: Wakeup Call**

I screamed, startled. "AHHHHHHHH!" Merric was the one who scared me. He laughed. "You should have seen your face!" Merric said in his Scottish accent. I said. "Ha, ha very funny. What are you doing up so early?" "Trying to climb up that big tree. Anyways, what day is it?"

I sighed. "We`ve been over this, Merric. After Friday, comes Saturd-" Merric rushed down the stairs screaming. "GOTTA HAVE MY CINAMON TOAST CRUCH!" (Yeah, Merric likes Cinnamon Toast Crunch because of one time when we ran out of Pancakes, Waffles, and Tian`s beignets)

The only ones who woke up were Belson, Pocahon, Esmund, Meg, Jake, Kido, Tian, and Elson. Belson said. "At least I can catch up on my book." Pocahon, Esmund, and Kido slid down the railing. Meg blew at his hair and just sort of looked me before walking down. Jake said on the staircase. "Oh, I didn`t notice this kind of wood before." He drew it in his notebook. Tian said. "Ok, who wants beignets?" He went directly to the kitchen. Elson looked at me. I blinked. "Um….Hi." He said. "Um…Hi" I said. We walked down the stairs.

I sighed. I guess I had to wake the others. First, I went to Snow`s room. It looked like a nice little cottage. I saw Snow sleeping across the bed with his head hanging off. I slowly adjusted it so he didn`t fall over. After fixing him, he awoke and yawned saying. "Oh, Good Morning Joseph!" "Yeah, Good Morning Snow. Breakfast is ready." "Okay!" He went downstairs.

Next up was Asher. I entered his room. I didn`t want to wake him because the last time I did. I got creamed by a pillow. I then noticed a pair of bluebirds by the window. "Hey, psst." I said. They noticed me and I gestured towards Asher. They nodded. I sighed a breath of relief.

I then went to Briar`s room. He was still sleeping. I said. "Hey." He didn`t wake up. I nudged him. He still didn`t wake up. I sighed. "LOOK A SPINNING WHEEL!" He jolted up and screamed. "WHERE?!" I said. "There is no spinning wheel but Breakfast is ready." "Okay!"

Aryn was next. I went in his room but he wasn`t there. I scratched my head. Then I checked the bathroom and I saw him sleeping in the bathtub. I sighed. "Wake up." Aryn jolted up and looked around. "Oh, Hi. Yeah about the tail….." I rubbed my faces wiping the water off my face. "Breakfast is ready." "Ok!" Aryn jumped out of the bathtub as his fin turned into legs. He ran away.

Then was Jasmond. I entered his room but then screamed when the flying carpet flew past me. Jasmond snickered. "Yeah, I heard. Breakfest is ready. Just wanted to fool you." I shook startled. He flew down the stairs .

Next was Rapunz. When I entered his room. I tripped over his hair. "OH SORRY!" He said. He picked up all his hair. "I`ll be right down there." He waddled down the stairs.

Finally was Andy. I entered his room and he was snoring loudly. I poked him and h snorted. "Huh?! Oh hey Joe." "Breakfast is ready." "Ok." I sighed in relief knowing everyone was awake. Until, I heard shouting. They were doing for what they were famous for doing. Getting on each others nerves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disney Orphanage**

**Chapter 3: Loudy the Terrible**

When, I went downstairs I had to duck to make sure I didn`t got socked in the face by a pillow. Everyone was fighting. Others Physically, Others not so much. Merric had his pillow fort. I saw Snow and Rapunz were hiding.

I tried to calm everyone down but…BAM! "Oh! Sorry Joe!" Kido called out. "I`m just trying to hit stupid Merric!" Merric cried. "You`ll never take me alive!" I said. "C`mon guys, call down or m-" Everything went dead silent as we heard footsteps coming down the stairs. We all tensed and looked for a place to hide. We all hid behind the couch. We all knew what horrifying creature that lurked in the shadows before 10 Am. Mom.

Rapunz hid in his hair. Meg said. "Great, now you`ve woken Loudy the Terrible." Pocahon had somehow gotten under the couch and didn`t move. None of us dare moved or made a sound. We heard footsteps up to right around the couch. We all knew we were down for. But then the footsteps turned around and seemed to go back upstairs.

Merric slowly got out of his pillow fort. "I think she`s-" WHAP! Merric was grabbed the hair and dragged all the way upstairs. We all winced at his screams.

Whenever one of us acted out of hand, we were taken to the punishment room. It was just a room with no windows, one ratty light source, a coloring book with no crayons, a chair, and some peanut butter crackers. You had to stay there for an hour.

We all waited for the footsteps to come back down. But, she just went back to bed. We all breathed a sigh of relief. "Anyone up for begnaits?" Tian asked. "Ooh, me me!" Everyone said.

I sighed and turned on the TV. Little did I know what would happen.


End file.
